


Come up for air  just so you know we won't drown

by screamtobeheard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Prom Night, Slow Dancing, Smut, just a lot off kissing, scisaac shipper stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Christ, all this was for Lydia to dance with me, and you two start flirting. It’s like a win-win situation.” Stiles says.  “Why didn’t you say you liked Scott? Why didn’t Scott say he liked you?” Stiles asks loudly. “Stiles, please, don’t tell this to anyone.” Isaac says.   “Dude, I don’t have to. I think everybody in this room thinks you two are fucking anyways.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a smutty sequel but i'm not sure yet

‘What the hell am I doing here?’ is the only question that comes to Isaac’s mind. He never really had liked school dances anyway and sure didn’t plan on going to this one, but Stiles convinced him in would be fun.  He sure isn’t having fun. He’s watching some dressed up people dancing on a stupid song. Sometimes he makes fun of the dresses they’re wearing.

He’s just about to get a drink when Lydia sees him.  “Hey, Isaac. I thought you didn’t come,” she says smiling enthusiastically.  
 “Yeah well, I shouldn’t have,” he says.  
“Why not?” Lydia asks, also getting a drink. Isaac chuckles. “Because is the most boring thing I have ever done.” Lydia smiles. “That’s true, I’m only here for Allison who forced me to go with her. And this is the only time I could wear this fabulous dress,” she says, pointing at the pink dress she’s wearing.  Isaac smiles. “You look great,” he says. Lydia nods proudly. “You don’t look so bad either, now you come with me so we can have fun.”

Before he can even protest Lydia has already dragged him to the dance floor where the others are already dancing and laughing. “Isaac, you’re here!” Stiles shouts over the music and walks to him. Allison, Erica and Boys are together talking about something, Erica looks more interested in Boys and doesn’t really listen to Allison.  “Where’s Scott?” Isaac can’t help but ask. Stiles points to the middle where Scott is dancing with Lydia. Lydia is laughing hysterically at Scott’s dance moves and Scott seems to have a great time. Isaac can’t help but feel a little bit jealous.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you. He keeps forcing everybody to dance with them. I’m lucky he let me go. Poor Lydia is his next victim,” Stiles says. Isaac chuckles. “Have you even got the change to dance with her?” he asks Stiles. Stiles shakes his head. “She went for a drink and came back with you and now Scott won’t let her go for the next few hours.”  Stiles sighs.  “Isaac, can you please go dance with Scott?” he asks. Isaac smiles. “Why, so you can make your move with Lydia?”  
“Yes of course, why else? “  Stiles pushes him in the good direction. Isaac grins and walks towards Scott and Lydia. “Unless you wanted to anyways.” He hears Stiles mumble behind him. He doesn’t have time to say something back because  Scott has already seen him.

“There you are! Lydia kept saying you wouldn’t come!” he shouts. “Well I’m here now,” Isaac says. “I’m gonna go to the others,” Lydia says, and stiles  who’s still watching them mouths a ‘thank you’ to Isaac. “Come dance with me!” Scott says and he pulls his arm so they are both facing each other.  Isaac lets out a nervous laugh and Scott just smiles. “Dude, you’re all tense. You’ve got to relax and enjoy the evening!” he says.  “I don’t really like dancing that much,” Isaac says.  “Of course you do, if you don’t like dancing, then you haven’t danced with me. Go ask Stiles, I’m amazing.”  
“Stiles tells me differently,” Isaac says grinning. “Yeah don’t listen to him,”

They stand there dancing for a while, and Isaac starts to enjoy it. Mostly he laughs at Scott who tries out new dance moves and  tries to convince people to dance with them.  Then a slow love song starts playing and Isaac thinks this is the best time to get a drink. “Hey where do you think you’re going?” Scott asks holding his arm. “You have to dance with me,” Scott says grinning.  “It’s a slow song,” Isaac says and gestures to Stiles and Lydia, who are holding each other, with Lydia’s head on Stiles’ shoulder.  “Then let’s slow dance,” Scott says a little softer.  “Scott-“  “Didn’t Stiles tell you, you can’t escape me when you dance with me? Now come here.”

Isaac sighs and faces Scott, trying to ignore his nerves and his pounding heart, Scott could hear it of course.  He carefully puts both his hands on Scott’s shoulders and looks around nervous. He wants to stay like this, enough distance between them, but Scott puts his hands on Isaac’s waist and pulls him closer so that their chests are touching.  Isaac breath hitches and Scott chuckles. “Relax,”  he whispers. They slowly start moving to the rhythm. ‘shit, Scott shouldn’t smell so good.’ Isaac thinks and tries to forget about it. It’s just friendly, this, right?

“You really suck at dancing, you know that?” Scott mumbles against Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac can’t help but smile. “Look who’s talking. You were pretty bad yourself,” Isaac says. Scott looks up so that they are facing each other again. “That’s a lie and you know it.” Isaac just smiles and expects Scott to look away again, only he doesn’t. He keeps staring at him with this half smile on his face. And Shit, Isaac is getting a little nervous again. “Dude, calm down, I can hear your heartbeat  getting faster every time. Stop being so nervous.”  Scott says.  Isaac blushes. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. They are silent again, just listening to the music and slowly dancing.  Isaac moves his hands so that they are behind Scott’s neck.  Scott just keeps staring at him, softly humming along with the song. 

And suddenly it’s over. The song ends and Isaac doesn’t know how to act anymore. Scott softly lets go off his waist and Isaac awkwardly lets go of his neck. Scott smiles at him and walks away to get a drink. Isaac walks to Stiles, who is already smiling widely at him. Isaac tries to calm himself down by teasing Stiles. “So I guess you and Lydia finally danced? Did you two kiss?” he asks grinning. “Well you could have seen it if you weren’t drooling while looking at Scott the entire time. Isaac immediately starts blushing like crazy and doesn’t know what to say. “I know what you’re thinking, yes we noticed, everybody noticed by the way.” Stiles says. And there is no point of denying it now. “Shit, I fucked up.” Isaac says.  “No you didn’t. I didn’t even know you were into Scott but anyways it wasn’t only from your side, Scott was staring at you too. You were basically eye fucking each other, where the hell were you two talking about?”

“About how awful we were at dancing,” Isaac admits. Stiles mouth falls open. “Jesus Christ, all this was for Lydia to dance with me, and you two start flirting. It’s like a win-win situation.” Stiles says.  “Why didn’t you say you liked Scott? Why didn’t Scott say he liked you?” Stiles asks loudly. “Stiles, please, don’t tell this to anyone.” Isaac says.   “Dude, I don’t have to. I think everybody in this room thinks you two are fucking anyways.” Stiles laughs. “Shit,” Isaac mumbles. “Hey, you don’t really have time for thi- Oh hey Scott!” Stiles suddenly says loudly. Isaac turns around and sees Scott smiling at him. “Hey. Uhm Isaac, you wanna go for a walk?” he asks.  Isaac can only nod and hope Scott doesn’t hear the change in his heartbeat. Scott turns around and Isaac quickly looks over to stiles who just winks at him.

The walk around the corridors from the school. Most lights are out and you can hear the music on the background.  “So, I think we caught a lot of attention back there,” Scott begins with a soft laugh. “Yeah, Stiles said so,” Isaac says. Scott stops walking and turns to look at Isaac. “Did he?” and then he knows, Scott heard them.  Before he can say it, there are lips on his own and he makes a shocked sound. He doesn’t break away, and Scott moves in closer so that Isaac’s back makes contact with the wall and Scott is pressed against him. Scott softly groans and puts his hands on Isaac’s hips. Isaac’s hands disappear in Scott’s hair. He could do this for hours. Unfortunately they are interrupted by a door being slammed shut. Scott quickly moves away and stares at Isaac. “We should probably get back.” Scott says. Isaac nods and they both  walk back, Isaac completely breathless by the kiss.

They come back and stiles grins knowingly at Isaac. “Now they sure thing you two fucked. But you can save that for later. Now I have to talk to my so called best friend about why he didn’t tell me earlier about this crush on you.” Stiles says and looks at Scott who blushes.  “But we can also do that later, since you two are already eye fucking again. Get a room.” Stiles says and already walks back to Lydia. “So, you wanna  go home?” Scott slowly asks. “Yeah sure, why not?” Isaac says as quickly as he can. 


	2. Chapter 2

All the way back to home, Isaac doesn't say anything. He doesn't trust himself to speak. Are he and Scott a thing now or was that kiss just random? Scott didn't just asked him to go home so early without a reason right?  _Isaac shut up, you're driving yourself crazy._

When Isaac awkwardly stands in the living room after they get inside, Scott just smiles and him. “Come to my room, I want to show you something,” he just says softly. _Shit this does sound like an invite for- shut up, it’s not like that._  Isaac just nods and follows Scott upstairs. 

“So that was fun, wasn’t it? I mean I don’t like parties but that wasn’t so bad,” Isaac says, trying to take away some tension. Scott opens the door and sits down on his bed, looking at Isaac who is still standing at the door. “Stiles and Lydia finally danced together, so that’s good.”  He really needed to stop being so nervous. Scott can hear his heartbeat for sure and he doesn’t want to look like a freak right now. Scott chuckles. Apparently his terrible flirt skills are entertaining.

“Isaac come here.” It doesn’t sound scary or anything and Scott pats the place next to him on the bed. And if his heart wasn’t beating fast before, it sure was now. He really shouldn’t be so nervous to be around Scott. They lived in the same house! But Scott did just kiss him tonight. That was something, right? 

“Uhm, yeah al-alright”  he mumbles before sitting down next to Scott, leaving some good distance between them, he doesn’t dare to take a risk. Scott turns his head so that he’s looking at him. “Your heart is beating really fast again,” he whispers, just looking at him.  “You make me nervous, Scott,” Isaac chokes out.  Scott just laughs at that and puts one hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I seem to have that effect on some people.” Now Isaac laughs too.

“Shut up.” Then Isaac almost chokes on his laugh because Scott hand is on his cheek, just stroking it. Driving him completely insane. He doesn’t even try to control his heartbeat anymore. “I really liked kissing you,” Scott says with a small smile on his face. Isaac can’t help but smile. “I liked it too,” he says. Scott hand slides softly towards his neck and he pulls him closer. Isaac turns so that he is facing Scott, leaning in as Scott guides his faces towards his. “I’m gonna kiss you again, alright?” Scott asks and Isaac can only nod, not being able to get a  word out of his mouth.

And then the lips are on his again. There is a hand in his hair, that’s playing with his curls. Scott sucks on Isaac’s bottom lip and Isaac leans towards Scott, wanting to get closer, to get more. Scott starts to give him small kisses on his lips and Isaac can’t control himself, he leans further towards Scott until he falls over and is on top of Scott. Scott pulls away and laughs at him. “Relax, we have all night, my mom isn’t coming home soon. “And I don’t want to stop kissing you for a long time,” he says, bringing Isaac face towards his again and connects their lips.

Isaac can’t help the sound that is coming from somewhere at the back of his throat. He lays there on top of Scott making out for a few minutes before he feels a hand under the back of his shirt. Isaac freezes and pulls back. “If you don’t want it, it’s fine, I mean we can just make out-“ Scott starts but Isaac shakes his head. “No no, I want this, it’s just. Nobody ever did that. You- you kinda scared me,” Isaac admits blushing. “I just can’t stop making you nervous, can i?” Scott teases. Isaac mumbles a ‘shut up’. Scott brings both hands to Isaac’s back, and under his shirt. So that his hands are touching his naked back. Isaac  gasps at the feeling and keeps looking Scott in the eye.

“Is this alright?” Scott asks, moving his hands so that he rises Isaac’s shirt up a bit. His hands moving up and down his back. Isaac nods and swallows. “You can touch me, if you want,” Scott says before pressing soft little kisses on Isaac’s mouth again. Isaac doesn’t even know where he wants to touch him first but he choices to go for his arms. Scott has gone from kissing his lips to giving him little kisses all over his face and neck. He starts to kiss his way down to his neck and sucking at some points. Isaac doesn’t even know what to do. He’s biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making an embarrassing noise and fucking up. He doesn’t have much time to think about what he has to do because Scott flips them over so that Isaac is laying on his back, with Scott on top of him.

“I really liked dancing with you,” Isaac confesses when Scott starts to kiss his neck again. He can feel Scott nod against his skin. “Well,” Scott begins, leaving a kiss on Isaac lips between each word. “I really liked dancing with you too.” He says before stroking Isaac’s hair out of his face. “Even though you were really bad at it.” Scott teases and when Isaac gives him a playful push he just laughs. Isaac sits up so and straddles Scott’s lap. Not wasting any time and going back to kissing. Scott doesn’t make a comment on it but  just smiles into the kiss. Isaac makes an impatient noise and slips his hands under Scott’s shirt. Scott pulls back to take off his shirt and Isaac can’t help but pause for a moment and stare. Scott smiles and kisses Isaac again. Isaac’s heart is pounding, luckily he’s not the only one because Scott heartbeat is equally fast. Isaac runs his hands down Scott’s back and hears him gasp. 

“What’s wrong, did I hurt you?” he asks concerned. “No your hands are just freezing,” Scott giggles. Isaac can’t hold his laughter and laughs even though he’s still nervous. He soon finds out, that because of the  nerves he can’t stop his giggles.  “Isaac, I would very much appreciate it, if you stop laughing while I make out with you.” He says it with a smile on his face though and carefully removes Isaac’s shirt from his body. Isaac’s breath hitches when Scott hands start to stroke his chest. For a moment they are both silent. The only sounds are their uneven breaths and heartbeats.  Isaac doesn’t dare to say anything. He’s just watching Scott holding him and touching his skin. After what feels way too long Scott looks up at Isaac with that horrible smile that makes you fall in love with Scott if you want it or not.

“You’re really beautiful, Isaac,” he whispers. And then they’re kissing again. Isaac’s hands are all over Scott’s body and he’s shifting his hips to get closer. And it really shouldn’t feel that good. Scott seems to notice because his hand grab Isaac’s ass and pushes his crotch against his. Isaac pulls away and can’t stop the soft moan that’s escaping from his mouth. Isaac can feel his face turning bright red but Scott doesn’t seem to notice and just does it again. His hands kneading Isaac’s butt.  “Scott,” Isaac gasps out. Scott just looks up to him. “Does that feel good?” Grinding his hips down again, Isaac can only moan and nod. Scott presses wet kisses all over Isaac’s neck and shoulders. His hands pressing Isaac closer and he thrust his hips up slightly and both moan at the feeling. They started to get louder. Isaac’s moans filling the room.

“Scott, scott, scott.” He can’t even control it anymore. He’s so close, and there is Scott, moaning and kneading his ass, kissing his neck. Their eyes meet. “Isaac,” Scott moans loudly while looking at him and Isaac really can’t hold it anymore and comes. He buries his face in Scott’s neck. A few moments later Scott comes too. They sit there for a moment, Isaac still in Scott’s lap, both panting. “Well, that happened,” Isaac laughs. Scott grins and Isaac gets off his lap. “We should probably take a shower before we get all, ..gross,” Scott says and Isaac nods.  “Or we can share a shower, so you don’t have to wait here all alone,” Scott says. Isaac chuckles. “Is that just your excuse for wanting me to get naked?”  “Maybe.”

Isaac laughs and stands up together with Scott. Scott wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist. “We don’t have to, tonight. I want to have you for way longer than just a day, I want you permanently to kiss, and to touch and to dance with.” Isaac smiles and strokes Scott’s cheek. “I want you too. And why don’t we start tonight already?” he whispers. Scott smiles and presses a kiss on his mouth. Isaac can’t help but smile. _Stiles would be really happy if he found out._


End file.
